An electronic smoking device, such as an electronic cigarette, usually has an heating element for vaporizing liquid and a power supply for providing power to the heating element. In some cases, the heating element can be a component of an atomizer. Providing a consistent energy supply to the heating element improves the consistency of each puff. Each puff on average takes about the same time (e.g. 2.5 seconds/puff). A consistent energy supply to the heating element for each puff may be achieved via consistent power output of the power supply during this interval.
Typically, the power supply is a disposable or rechargeable battery with working voltage decreasing over its useful life. The decreasing voltage may result in inconsistent puffs. Moreover, the heating elements may have resistances that vary in operation due to factors, such as the amount of e-solution, the heating element contacts, and the operating temperature.
Therefore, there is a need for a dynamic output power management unit to provide a stable output power in response to the changing capacity of the battery, and/or the changing resistance of the heating element.